Episode 7: "Stuff Starts To Happen"
' |name = |next =Episode 8: "Betrayal and Battery Steaks" |nextname =' ' }} Episode 7: "Stuff Starts To Happen" is the seventh official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the eighth episode of that series. This episode is a basic advancement of the main plot, focusing mostly on the Evil Gang of Evil. The episode was posted on September 15th, 2013. A blooper reel for the episode was posted on January 4th, 2015, and is a compilation of the bloopers for Episodes 7 thru 9. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 11th, 2019. Plot summary The episode picks up where Episode 6 left off. General Grievous is monitoring Pyramid Head's progress via probe droid, only to find that the demonic beast has befriended the Usual Gang. Enraged, the cyborg leaves for a job interview he conducted for people who have applied to be in the Evil Gang of Evil, but not before throwing a remote at the television he was watching from. Back at the Grail, Lugia is fed up with frustration and confusion that Pyramid Head did not kill the Usual Gang, but instead hugged them all out of lonesomeness. Before he could make an attempt to kill the kaiju, Destoroyah flies in to steal the Holy Grail, but is thwarted by Cthulhu, who claims that the Grail is his favorite drinking glass, as well as inadvertently revealing himself to be the father of Destoroyah. Lugia then attempts to reason with the chaotic monster, but fails as he is consumed by Cthulhu, who then leaves with the Holy Grail at hand, much to the frustration of his son, who later joins the Usual Gang. During the EGOE interviews, General Grievous is seen awaiting a line of applicants. First up is Buu, who was rejected due to his recent villain history. Next was Zeltrax, who was promptly accepted due to his former employment under Mesogog à la nepotism. Peter Griffin was immediately rejected and shooed away due to the Gang not being very fond of Family Guy. Bugs Bunny's reasoning for joining the Gang was due to a past experience with co-star Elmer Fudd, and hopes to do unspeakable things to the hunter. The General, disturbed by the hare's story, hires Bugs on the spot. Bender was rejected due to lacking qualifications, despite the fact that he murdered his old boss. Emperor Palpatine, a skilled villain, was hired due in part to past relations with Grievous and the fact that he met the qualifications for employment. Much to the surprise of the General came Starachi, who was thrown out because she had no malice intentions for Godzilla. The final applicant, Monster X, exceeded the qualifications for the Gang, but Grievous hires him anyway because "he (Monster X) is hardcore and would be of much use to the Gang". After teleporting back home via Gigan's teleportation ability, Grandpa Gojira (who's voice processor was damaged during the adventure for reasons unknown) is seen playing Strip Uno with MOGUERA and Hedorah. Godzilla walks in to inform his grandfather of the faulty processor, but is repulsed by the appearance of the two female kaiju, causing him to leave. He then goes to pick up Rexy from MechaEDI, who has been mentally traumatized by the young kaiju. In the meanwhile, Rodan is seen asking Mothra out to a dinner date, with the latter mistaking the former's attempt to get closer to Mothra as a friendly get-together. The General has called a group meeting and introduces the new members. Afterwards, he discusses the failure of Pyramid Head's assassination mission, to which Goldar exclaims that Grievous should have hired a real assassin as opposed to "an actor in a costume". The cyborg retorts that the EGOE has barely any form of income, then decides to change the subject to the latest plan of killing Godzilla, which involves running the saurian over with an ice cream truck. The entire gang, with the possible exception of Lord Zedd, believe the idea to be ridiculous, with even Monster X throwing an idea out that the rest of the Gang (not including Zedd, who is frightened by the kaiju) seems to like: killing him with a new oxygen destroyer they will build. After the meeting, a small group of the gang (consisting of Goldar, Bugs, Palpatine, and Mesogog) meet up with Monster X, who asks them how the gang is. The small group vent their frustrations about the General, as he was running out of ideas to kill Godzilla, as well as most of his plans having a tendency to backfire. Monster X then proposes to the group that he leads a resistance and they create and new Evil Gang of Evil. The lackeys, loving the idea, decide to pledge their allegiance to Monster X, who reveals his true name to be Keizer with the episode ending. After the episode ends, Godzilla and Rexy are watching Doctor Who, but are interrupted by a kaiju who claims to be Godzilla's son. Errors *Filming errors in some shots show the parts being acted before the camera began recording. *After Cthulhu leaves and it cuts to the Usual Gang, Destoroyah can be seen in the background behind the gang, three times. *During the interviews, you can see the reflection of the creator and writer on the toaster as they are filming. **They can also be seen on the same toaster during the Gang meeting. *Godzilla's voice breaks while talking to Grandpa Gojira. Trivia *This is the first episode of the original series that has a new opening, which is inspired from Geibuchan's introduction of his Azumanga Daioh YouTube Poops. *The ominous atmosphere surrounding Monster X is an homage to the Monster Island Buddies villain Keizer, whose presence is foreboding. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes